


Fated Words

by PsychologicalColors



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marriage, Soul Markings, essentially a mash up of soulmate AUs, shared feelings, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never expected her soul mate to be a demon. Fate had to be messing with her, after all this wasn't suppose to be, right? The words marking her skin now say otherwise.</p><p>She never expected fate to drag her down again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated Words

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic I kinda mashed together two Soulmate AUs. In my head demons and humans have to separate ways of "bonding" for humans, their first words are imprinted somewhere on their body. On demons the same thing happens, however this creates a pathway for them to be aware of each other's emotions, or at least the stronger ones.
> 
> My second entry for the contest.

Walking into your new home and finding a group of bleeding men was definitely not first on your bucket list. That spot was taken by 'eventually find your soul mate'.  
  
But fate does funny things.

 

You expected it to be more cliché than this. Bumping into him at a coffee shop; being drawn to the new transfer student. Hell, _a damsel in distress scenario_ would've been much more preferred to **this.**

 

Fate really wasn't being kind today.

 

You knew that first kisses are never really magical, despite how mainstream media demonstrates it. You just doubted you first kiss would be _forced._

 

 _(The cherry on top, not only was your first kiss taken from you, it was taken by your_ soul mate's brother.)

 

Despite this, you try to wrap you head around this **insane** explanation that they are try to spin about them being _demons. Incubuses (incubi is the correct plural)._ You try to speak up against this nonsense, however with your head still fuzzy the sound comes out weak.

 

That's when it happens.  
  
The one closest to you, the one with coated in alluring vermilion, hears your soft voice. These are the first words he's spoken to you since stepping into this situation.

  
  
_“Huh_ _?_ _Did you say something, princess_ _?_ _”_

 

You feel a tingling sensation around the base of your neck. Regardless of your current befuddlement, you push that to the back out your mind and demand proof of these ridiculous claims.

 

Among themselves they decide how and whom should do it. You just watch everything with confusion. They seem to come up with a decision.

 

Erik strides closer and grants your request for evidence. Confusion and fondness swirling in his amethyst eyes. His eyes then began to glow a bright gold and within moments his lips were on mine.  
  
The warm sensation didn't last long, as darkness soon engulfs your vision, before then one question was on your mind. Why did he look confused upon meeting my eyes?

 

Shit.

* * *

 

Hours later when you awoken, you were greeted by Damien, as he helped you down the stairs you noticed Erik walk into the dining room with James. The two of them carrying the last trays of food into the dining room. Once you were seated, you strike up a conversation, it still surprised you how much of a flirt he was. Though, you still sensed there was far more to it. You found yourself enjoying his company, enthralled by his seemingly complex personality. He felt… much simpler and less flamboyant as he lead on.

 

When you offered to let them stay, your eyes led astray to see his reaction. Excitement and nervousness mixes in with his seemingly calm demeanor. It was far to late by now to give it much thought, so you retired to your room and slipped into your pajamas.

 

That's when you remembered the tingling sensation from earlier, and staring at your neck, reality hits you like a truck. And boy, does it knock the breath out of you. Lovely red cursive loops around your neck.

 

“ _Huh_ _?_ _Did you say something, princess_ _?_ _”_ you stare at the words that are now forever engraved on your skin. You take note of his divine handwriting.

 

This is really happening.

 

You've finally met your soul mate.

 

Oh god, your soul mate is a _demon._

 

Before you can lose yourself to the thought, your phone rings. Your parents decide its only suitable for you to have a house warming party, the day after you move in, which so happened to be the day after the funeral. All you can do it sigh tiredly. All this craziness was gonna kill you.

 

Fate really seems to be out to get you.

 

Tomorrow was gonna be a tiring day, ideas for the party briefly cross your mind. On your phone you decide to mark them down for future reference.For the moment, you vaguely wonder where your first words are on his body. Maybe they were on his chest? Wrapped around a limb? Going down his neck? You couldn't deny you were extremely curious as to where his mark was. You faintly try to recall what was the first thing you said to him, but your mind is far to foggy for that. Time for bed. You'll save the questions for tomorrow.

 

_**I will take care of you for as long as I live…** _

* * *

 

The morning dawns and a surprise visit from Suzu and Noami leaves you feeling a bit guilty for having to bail on them once breakfast was over. It must be done, responsibilities and all that. You can't leave everything to the boys after all, it is your party.

 

You tell the boys about the party your parents have 'asked' you to organize and quickly discuss the plans you had in mind the night before. Dividing up the chores you figure now would be a good time as ever to confront Erik about the red words circling your neck, currently hidden under your blouse.

 

You follow him into the dining room and after a short discussion about what needs to be done, he smiles and turns away.You start moving the chairs and start mopping the floor. Silence engulfs the room and the only sounds are those of your footsteps moving around the dining room. Once you finish moping the you hesitantly turn to look at him.  
  
“Erik, uh, can I ask you something?” your cheeks take on a light shining of pink as he turns to give you his full attention.

 

“Do demons have soul mates? Do your first words to each other mark themselves on you?” He looks at you and ponders over his next words.  
  
“Yes, but usually the markings go deeper than those of humans. Between demons, when you meet your soul mate your soul connects to them and you'd be able to get a gist of what they are currently feeling. Do you understand, princess?”

 

You nod silently, encouraging him to continue his explanation. He looks at you and sighs, his own confusion apparent in his eyes.  
  
“Very rarely to demons have human soul mates, so this will probably be different than what we're used too, princess. Though I must say, I'm glad my soul mate turned out to be a pretty girl like you.” Glancing at you he flashes a charming smile and chuckles quietly.

 

Rubbing your arm you sheepishly ask if it would be okay for you to see the words on his skin.

 

“Of course, princess” He lifts up sleeve all the way up and you see blue words outlined in thin emerald. You recognize the handwriting as your own. You can't help but feel embarrassed by the words that are now inked on to his skin.

 

“ _Who the heck are you guys!?”_

 

You reach out and inspect it closely, you mutter apologies to him quietly, sad to have marked his skin with such dumb first words. You _were_ directly speaking to him but at the same time you _weren't._ You felt a distraught at the thought of it. You continue examining the words, wrapping themselves around his arm like an elegant bangle.

 

A hand gently strokes your hair, popping the bubble of thought you were inflating.

 

“You have lovely handwriting, princess.”

 

You blush and smile softly. Your cheeks flood darker as you hear him politely ask to see yours. You flail a bit as you take a step back and nod. You glance down at your collar hesitant at the gesture. It was just two buttons yet it felt so much more _intimate_.

 

Erik looks at you in slight surprise confused for a second as you unbutton your blouse. He stares as the lines connect, mesmerized by the words looping around like a necklace. You feel as if some how the connection deepens, and wonder was the embarrassment you feel your own, or perhaps a mixture of yours and his? Was that even possible?

 

You button your blouse back up and with flustered movements continued with the cleaning, Erik watched in amusement before continuing to do the same. Despite having no reasons to, pink sweeps across his cheeks.

* * *

 

As the days turn into weeks and the whole Malix situation is taken care of you feel your connection with Erik deepens. After a while, you grow aware of the strong emotions he feels and vice-versa. When asking James about the occurrence he speculates that it's probably built like this as to not strain your human soul. Presumably because human relationships are more often 'flimsy' compared to demon ideals. While demons would bond their souls, humans would simply have to trust one another and the only real thing connecting the two were the words on their skin.

 

After hearing James opinion you could only assume it was built like this for the comfort of both species. Though you were glad for it, Erik seemed pleased to know how you were feeling most days which helped his fretting and you were able to slowly adjust into another day loving an incubus without feeling completely exposed as the relationship grew.

* * *

 

The night eventually came where Erik proposed under the moonlight in our beloved garden. You jumped into his arms in delight, the feeling of joy bursting through from the both of us. His charming smile no longer held any edge of sadness or of submission, in this moment all I could see and feel from him was love. You couldn't be any happier.

 

You looked closer at the rose turned ring wrapped around your finger. It took your breath away. A calming wind taking you away in glee. You reached up to him and place a passionate kiss on his lip and lovingly nuzzle his neck. You couldn't be any happier.

 

Needless to say, you divulged yourselves in some sinful fun that winsome night.

* * *

 

Planning a wedding was much more stressful than you would have ever imagined. Maybe that's why you've been feeling so awful lately. Erik was certainly aware of this and tends to shower you with affection when need be and gives you a bit more space when you need it. You couldn't help but feel your love for him grow.

 

For now you stare at the five brothers trying to steal him away from you. You can't help but wonder why. But with little complaint you wave at him as his brothers whisk him away and giggle slightly. It was quiet.

 

You remembered the purple spirit orb you met the other night while chasing it to the garden and set out in hopes to find them again. You felt an inexpiable fondness for the child spirit, you couldn't quite figure out why, Erik for one doesn't seem to have been able to pick up on this fondness for it. Perhaps it was something only you could feel.

 

You think back to the books you encountered in your grandfather's study and fleetingly recall the notes you read on demon children. Something about them being conscious once conceived. Or was it something else, something about a lingering soul?

 

You quite don't understand why but for the moment you retire to your room and lay down. You can't quite understand why you've been so tired lately. You had just gotten over the sickly feeling you've been dealing with. Maybe it was an after effect.

 

You fall asleep only to thrash around. Trapped with in your own nightmare. All you can do is cry out.

 

Erik rushes to your side the moment he gets home and wakes you up. Not quite sure about what's transpired he holds you closely comforting you. You try to explain the nightmare you had and he soothes your frayed nerves and eventually you fall into peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

 

Erik can't quite understand the constant irritation you have been feeling recently, but at the same time neither can you. You really don't mean the things you say and hate making him feel confused and slightly hurt. Luckily, the chance arrives were you can truly pour your heart out under the soothing effects of him enthralling you. He feels the guilt you feel about the current situation and holds you closely.

 

“It's alright, princess, once we're married we'll get to the bottom of this. We will have a delightful honeymoon and start our lives together as a married couple.”

 

All you can do is smile and kiss him grateful for his patience and love.

 

The two of you shower together the day of the wedding, he notice a difference in your scent. You look at him confused, you've been using the same soap as always. He chuckles and brushes it off for now.

 

You both go your separate ways and you begin to dress yourself once you reach the room. You look at the words looping around you neck with a loving gaze. You had decided not to wear a necklace as the beautiful red cursive seemed to be fitting enough for the occasion, to you it was the best necklace you could have ever asked for. The tip of your dress matches the shade perfectly.

 

For a moment the color reminds you of blood and an odd sensation tingles throughout your body. It was quiet and you took a moment to reaffirm to yourself that once you say 'I do' and enjoy your wedding ceremony, you will find out why you've been irritated for seemingly no reason and start everything anew and full of happiness.

 

But fate was never truly done messing with you.

 

It had only taken a break in order to lull you into the eye of the storm.

 

But now? It was tossing you right back in to the hurricane.

 

You scream out as your sight is inundated with ugly shades of purple and red. Obnoxious impish voices coming from a pentagram below you. Hands reach out and grab you, pulling you down with them. Soon that all fades into black and you want to scream out. What is happening? Why is this happening? For better or worse however, you soon find yourself face to face with a familiar succubus.

* * *

 

His brothers had decided to accompany him while he dressed for the wedding. Damien was smiling happily towards his brother, glad that he has settled down and is now able to spend his days in happiness. Matthew helps ease Erik's fluttering nerves, a boyish grin on his face. Meanwhile, Sam tells him how it was like to be married. About all the irritation he sometimes felt with Carrie but how he would never trade it for the world. Upon hearing that he turns to James.

 

“Ah, I've been wanting to ask you James, my princess says she saw a spirit orb a while back. She claims to have been dancing with it, though all I saw was her dancing alone. Ever since then she's grown more irritated. Her usual scent seems to have changed, could it be the stress?”

 

James stared at Erik for moments on end. The rest of his brother's exchanging glances at one another. Damien and Matthew couldn't really come up with any possibilities so awaited some answer from their older brothers with curious glances.

 

“I believe… she may be pregnant Erik” James answered hesitantly. He had read about it during his studies on how a pregnant demon mother would be able to communicate with the soul of the child while it grew. He wasn't quite sure if it applied to humans but it seemed like there was no other explanation.

 

Erik gaped at his older brother, of all the things to have crossed his mind that was never one of them. He was shocked and ecstatic not only would he be marrying his princess but they would soon have a family of their own. It was a bit much to take in and he couldn't have been more overwhelmed at the new insight he had received.

 

It was all shattered in an instant.

 

He felt terror and panic fill his chest. Then, as if he were submerged in water, the feelings of his beloved were drowned, barely there.

 

Something was wrong.

 

He dashed out of the building and with bursts of magic and was soon crashing in through the door of their room. She was no where to be seen. Her scent still lingered in the air. Where was she?

 

But most importantly there were traces of magic lingering the room.

 

Right in front of the mirror.

 

Soon after the remaining brothers found him staring at the mirror anger, worry and grief filling his being. They all felt it, the traces of a gateway spell. One so similar to the one that brought them here, the same one that had now taken the Miss from them.

 

Sam cursed under his breath and looked towards his old brother. All of them knew what was coming next.

 

“ **I have to save them.”**


End file.
